


Confusion

by Flung_through_galaxies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Intense Anxiety, Language, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9679058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flung_through_galaxies/pseuds/Flung_through_galaxies
Summary: After Wanda Maximoff projects your worst fear into your mind, she is instructed to undo the havoc she has wreaked on your mind. She helps, reluctantly at first, and soon finds herself enjoying your company more than she thought she would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a Tumblr user who has since deactivated their account.  
> Prompts “I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me.” and “Have you lost your damn mind!?”   
> Additional request: Wanda projected the (fem) Reader’s fear and the aftermath is chaotic but then Wanda tries (she acts like she’s forced) to help.

You felt nothing but panic. Your hands clasped tightly against the sides of your head, trying to block the images out. Curled up in a ball, frozen in this position on the ground. The images attacking your mind were horrendous. The scream you desperately wanted to release was trapped in your head, a horrific soundtrack to the nightmare your were experiencing.

The pain finally began to recede as the images began to blur and the screaming inside of your mind grew softer. Your eyes fought to open as the terrible vision you had been experiencing drew to an end.

With your mind finally clear of the awful vision, you slowly blink your eyes open to an unfamiliar room. The glaring fluorescent lights above you caused you to squint as your eyes stung and watered. Your ears picked up the faint beeping of a heart rate monitor, which meant you were in a hospital room.

The beeping of the monitor quickens with your heart as panic sets in. You had no idea where your were or what exactly had happened to you.

The last thing you could remember was the confusion of battle. Seeing the Avengers fighting a group of HYDRA agents in the facility you had broken into to rescue your best friend. You had gotten mixed up in the fight and took on an unarmed HYDRA agent who was blocking your path to the holding cell that your friend was being kept in.

After successfully taking down the HYDRA goon, you picked your way carefully along the outskirts of the battle taking place, thinking you were going to get away undetected. A pair of glowing red eyes proved you wrong as you fell unconscious and the assault on your mind began.

The frantic sounds of the heart rate monitor must have notified someone that you were now awake. A doctor came rushing in, a worried expression on her face.

You flinched and shrank back against the pillows behind you, afraid of who she might be and not entirely sure that she was here to help you.

“Y/N, you are safe. Captain Rogers saw you huddled on the ground at the HYDRA facility and brought you back to the Avengers Tower for treatment.” She spoke to you in a cautious tone, obviously trying to provide you with a bit of comfort in a rather uncomfortable situation.

Your eyes were wide and startled, you were afraid to ask your next question.

“What happened to the kids they were altering?” You murmured weakly as you feared the worst. “My best friend was there. I was trying to- to save him.” Your voice cracked as your throat tighten and tears threatened to spill from your eyes.

The doctor’s face held a look of pity, which didn’t help to calm your fears. “Your friend was one of the Enhanced?” She asked you.

“He didn’t realize what he was signing up for. They told him they would provide for his family if he went in. He didn’t know-” You were choking on sobs now, completely overwhelmed by the fear coursing through you.

It was all too much. The nightmarish vision you had endured. The thought of your friend being put in harm’s way. The strange place you were in. It all built up until you couldn’t hold back the emotions any longer.

Tears were rolling down your face as you begged the doctor for more information. “Please, just tell me he’s okay. I need to see him.”

The doctor grabbed a communication device from her pocket and spoke into it lowly. “Bring Wanda down here, stat. The patient is in a state of hysteria and I can’t sedate her without causing more stress.”

“Who’s Wanda? I just want Eli, I need Eli. Where are you hiding him?” You demanded through your tears.

The panic was rising in you and you could hardly control yourself. Deliriously shouting for your friend was all you could do as your hands shook and your heart pounded.

A woman stepped into your room, dressed in red and black. Her delicate features were fixed into a look of annoyance, as if she had better things to do.

“You did this to her. Now fix it.” The doctor ordered, pointing in your direction.

The mysterious woman glared at the doctor and let out an annoyed huff before approaching your bed and holding her hands above your head. Your heart pounded harder in anticipation of what would happen next, not knowing who this woman was or how she was supposed to fix the panic setting into your mind.

Her eyes began glowing vibrant red and wisps of scarlet light emanated from her fingertips. You knew who this was. She was the one who had made your mind a living hell.

Yet again, her glowing eyes were the last thing you saw as your world faded to black.

But things were different this time. Peace spread through your unconscious mind instead of terror. Your dreamless sleep provided you with the break you needed from your hysteria, even though there was still an underlying feeling of anxiety that you just couldn’t escape.

You were gently drawn from your slumber and your eyes opened on the woman, Wanda, whose eyes were no longer glowing a fearsome red.

Even though her demeanor was not threatening, you still tensed at the sight of her. You knew what she was capable of.

“Do you want to see your friend?” She spoke in a very straight-forward tone, her accent revealing to you that she was Sokovian.

“You know where Eli is?” You blurted out before thinking about whether or not you should trust this woman.

Wanda smirked as she recognized the instant hesitation in your eyes after you spoke.

“Yes, I know where he is. We’re not supposed to take you to him yet, but I know that it is the only thing that can truly calm your mind. I’ve tried all that I can.”

You looked her up and down, trying to determine if she was lying or not. “Why should I go with you? You’re the one that took me down at the HYDRA compound. You’re probably working for them.”

She looked you in the eye for a moment while she carefully picked her words.

“They made me into who I am. I thought that I could avenge my parents by working for them, that I could make the people who took them away from me pay. I realize now that the real battle is against something bigger than my personal vendetta. I am helping the Avengers save the world from their own mistake.”

“The Avengers, why don’t they want me to see Eli?” You questioned, still a little dubious of Wanda’s allegiance.

“I can’t explain right now, but I really need you to trust me. We don’t have much time before the team gets back from their mission” She replied urgently, reaching a hand out to help you up from your hospital bed.

You couldn’t say why, but you grabbed her outstretched hand and allowed her to pull you to your feet. Your feet hit the ground and you tried to stabilize your wobbling form. You weren’t sure how long you had been here, but it must have been several days for your muscles to be this weak.

“Shit. This is going to slow us down a bit, isn’t it?” You ask Wanda, who nods solemnly.  
“I’m here if you need any help.” She murmurs.

You’re surprised by her compassion at first, seeing as how she has acted so coldly to you in your previous interactions. It’s now that you realize she is just putting up a front to make others believe she is a cold woman. Possibly to avoid attachment to a team that she doesn’t quite feel she belongs in.

You lean against Wanda as you make your way through the door of your room and down the hallway to an elevator.

Wanda pushes the call button and the doors open immediately. She guides you in, and you support yourself using the railing that is attached to the walls. Wanda hits a button near the bottom of the selection pad and types in a code. A green light illuminates the keypad to confirm that the code has been accepted, and the doors slide shut.

The odd feeling of being in a fast moving elevator catches your stomach and you get dizzy very suddenly. Wanda senses that something is wrong and moves quickly to your side to help you stay upright.

“I should have warned you about how fast this thing moves. We were on the thirtieth floor and you friend is in basement level four. Just a few more seconds,” she assures you.

Sure enough, the elevator slows way too quickly for your recovering body as it reaches your desired level. Your body’s inertia catches up to you, and for a moment your vision gets spotty.  
Wanda’s worried voice pulls you back. “The dizziness should stop soon. You were out for a little over a week, in total. I’m very sorry that I went so deep into your mind. I was caught up in the battle and you were fighting the people I thought were on my side.” She’s rambling, you realize. A sign of a guilty conscious.

You start walking forward, leaning against Wanda for support as you try to reassure her. “Wanda, it’s okay. I really shouldn’t have been there. I’m not trained to fight and I was really more of a liability to Eli than the hero I was trying to be.”

Wanda glances over at you, a delighted twinkle in her eye at your forgiveness. “You held your own pretty well against HYDRA soldiers.” She says through a half smile.

“I’ve taken some Taekwondo classes.” You admit, with a shy smile spreading across your features. Wanda laughs lightly at your words, and for reasons you can’t explain, her laugh makes you smile bigger.

The two of you walk for a while in silence, until you come across an adjacent corridor with a rather large metal door at it’s end. “This is it.” Wanda says. “I must warn you, Eli will most likely be scared and confused. The team was called out before they could explain everything to him.”  
Nerves cause a flutter in your stomach as Wanda types a code into the panel by the doorway. The metal door lifts to reveal a chamber of about two dozen individual holding cells. Each cell is well lit and has three solid walls as well as one glass wall to make up the front. They seem to be nice as far as holding cells go, which makes you breath a sigh of relief. You had imagined your friend being kept in a dark and dank cell with harsh metal bars.

As you pick your way down the rows of cells, a figure steps out of one on the end of the left hand row. Wanda pauses and holds you back with an arm.

“What are you two doing down here?” The figure asks as it makes it’s way towards you. “When did you get back?” Wanda asks, avoiding the question. The figure steps even closer and you blink the blurriness from your eyes. You recognize Steve Rogers, apparently back from the mission the Avengers were sent on in such a hurry.

“Turned out to be an abandoned compound. We blew it up and came home.” Steve said matter-of-factly, “But you still haven’t answered my question; What are you two doing down here?”

“I couldn’t handle being cooped up in that hospital bed all day and Wanda offered to help me stretch my limbs.” Your words aren’t a lie, they’re just not the whole truth.

“So, you walked her to the holding cells where her friend just so happens to be kept?” Steve directed his question to Wanda, who was staring past him towards the cell that he stepped out of. She must have sensed something.

“Y/N? Are you out there?” Came the hesitant voice of your friend. “Y/N, I heard your voice. Where are you?” His voice picked up urgency, as he realized how close you were to finally seeing each other again.

You began to step forward, grabbing onto Wanda for support and dragging her with you. “Eli! I’m on my way!” You shout back. Your heart swells at the thought of seeing your best friend after being apart for so long.

Steve steps in your path and your joy quickly turns into annoyance. “I need to see him.” You demand, letting go of Wanda and pushing against Steve with both of your hands against his chest. He doesn’t budge, and speaks to you with a note of worry in his voice.

“He’s been through a lot, Y/N. He might seem different than the Eli you remember.”

Your eyes glimmer with a spark of anger that seems to make the Captain a little bit nervous. “You listen to me Captain.” You say with venom, poking him in the center of his chest as you address him. “My best friend is in that holding cell and we haven’t seen each other for almost two years. He may be different, but so am I. If you don’t move yourself, I’ll have to do it for you.”  
Steve’s eyes widen at your suddenly bold behavior. He’s almost amused by your threat, considering the amount of training and experience he has, but he moves to the side anyway. You thank him over your shoulder as you move quickly to your friend’s cell, the weariness in your body and mind forgotten as you draw nearer.

Eli is pressed against the glass of his cell, eyes lit up in excitement as you press your hands against the glass as well. “Y/N! How did you get here?” He asked immediately, with a hint of curiosity. “That’s… a pretty long story. I’ll tell you all about it later. I’m just so glad you’re okay!” You wish you could hug him, but the glass keeps you from being able to touch your friend.  
Steve walks up behind you and enters a code into the keypad near the glass door of the cell. It slides open and you glance back at Steve, who nods at you to proceed.

A massive grin spreads across your features as you rush into the cell and wrap your arms around Eli. He laughs at your excitement and reciprocates the hug.

“I thought you were gone for good.” You admit as you pull back from the embrace. Eli’s expression is sorrowful as he speaks, “In a way, I kind of am. They did things that changed a lot about me. I get glimpses of the future now, and I can see a person’s past just by looking at them. It’s a lot to adjust to.”

You can tell he is nervous about what your reaction will be, but you turn to Wanda and motion her in. “Eli, this is my friend Wanda.” The woman looks at you in momentary shock at your words. She had invaded your mind and put you out of commission for a week, she hadn’t thought you’d want to be friends. “Wanda is kind of like you, except her abilities are different. She was one of the people in the Enhanced program before you.”

Wanda nods at Eli, who smiles at her broadly. “Maybe you two can help each other out a bit.” You suggest.

Steve, who has been standing back quietly as you talked, walks forward to stand next to you. “The team could help train you. Maybe one day you could join us, if you’re interested. You too, Y/N.” He says.

You gawk at him for a moment. “Me? Have you lost your damn mind!?” Your shock must have come through in your words, because Wanda steps forward to calm you.

“You could be a great help to the team.” She suggests, “With some more training, you could take down tougher opponents than the HYDRA soldiers you fought at the compound.”  
“You fought HYDRA soldiers!?” Eli interrupts.

“Only one, but I’ll explain later.” You assure him before turning your attention back to Steve. “Now, would you mind explaining why you want me to join the team?” You ask.

“In addition to what Wanda said, you’re obviously a very motivated girl and you’re good at gathering information, like the location of the HYDRA compound your friend was in. With some training, you could be almost as good as Natasha.” He tells you.

You’ve got to admit, it’s a tempting offer.

Eli speaks up before you can. “I don’t know about Y/N here, but I’d love to train with you guys. Count me in.” He smiles at you, waiting for your response.

You shift your gaze to Wanda, who nods at you encouragingly.

“Oh, what the hell. I’m in.” You confirm. Eli wraps you up in another hug, and Steve waits until you release each other to shake your hand and welcome you to the group.

Wanda approaches you with a grin on her face. “I can help you with some basic training once you’re feeling better, if you’d like. I’m still new, but I can teach you a thing or two.” You smile at her, before wrapping your arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug. She’s surprised by your action, but allows herself to return the embrace. “Thank you for bringing me to Eli.” You say after pulling out of the hug. She looks bewildered as she responds, “You’re not mad about what I did to you at the compound?”

“We were in a battle and you were under HYDRA’s manipulation, I can’t really keep being mad at you for that.” You assure her. “And besides, you’ve helped me more than you’ve hurt me. You brought me to Eli.”

A smile crosses Wanda’s features. “Thank you, Y/N. Your forgiveness means a lot.” She says.  
“Don’t mention it.” You respond. “Now let’s go find the team. I want to see if I can lift Thor’s hammer.”

Wanda laughs and begins leading the way to the common room. A thrill of excitement runs through you at the thought of your new life as an Avenger.


End file.
